


Stop That

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Stop That

“Could you maybe stop doing that?”  
  
Chris looks up, startled and instantly confused because he has no idea what Will means. Before he can even ask, Will’s sock-clad toes resume what they’ve been doing for the last ten minutes. They trace up the inside of Chris’s calf while Will himself clicks his tongue, frowns and looks back down at his newspaper.  
  
Chris stares at him for several more seconds, frowning to himself as he wonders what just happened and whether he needs to ask. But his coffee beckons as does the script in front of him so when Will doesn’t look up again, choosing to continue to brush behind Chris’s knee beneath the table, Chris mentally shrugs it off and goes back to reading. It’s not the first time Will has made it known he’s displeased about the most inane of things and then promptly gotten over it.  
  
Or at least Chris tries to go back to reading. Will’s foot under the table is as distracting and adorably playful as it has been since they sat down. It traces a soft line all the way down to Chris’s toes and then all the way up and out of the corner of his eye, Chris watches Will slump a little so he can slide his foot up the inside of Chris’s thigh and start a stuttering kind of massage there.  
  
“Seriously, stop it, it’s really putting me off my game,” Will says.  
  
Chris stares around the room and only just catches the quirk on Will’s lips before Will dips his face and takes a slow sip from his coffee cup.  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Chris responds, pushing his script to the side and letting his legs spread a little wider because Will’s foot has inched higher and it isn’t as though it’s uncommon for Chris has let himself be warmed up under the table. Will’s very opportunistic when it comes to these things.  
  
“You are and I know you know how difficult you’re making this for me.”  
  
It’s a joke, clearly there’s a punchline here but Chris is at a loss as to where and the toes that are now tracing circles up the inside of his thigh are making it impossible to really care. Chris lets his eyes flutter shut, outright slumps down in his seat and spreads his legs as wide as he can.  
  
There’s a moment of pressure against his quickly hardening cock before Will’s foot falls to the floor with a thump. “Honestly,” he says as Chris’s eyes flutter back open to make eye contact. “You know how terrible you look when you smile, how can you expect me to find you sexy if you keep grinning. If this relationship is going to—“  
  
Chris cuts him off with a squawk of indignation and kicks Will’s leg away under the table.  
  
“And making that sound isn’t much of a turn-on either,” Will continues, pausing to take another sip of his coffee. “Maybe you could cover your mouth with your hand so I can focus on your beautiful eyes and not your unsexy smile?”  
  
Chris debates playing along while he works out just how he needs to respond to this unexpected turn of events. To Will who had laughed his ass off months ago when Chris had pointed out his best red carpet photos were always between bouts of smiling painfully for the cameras. Will who had poked him in the ribs and told him he was over-thinking things, as usual.  
  
Chris covers his mouth and Will’s toes resume a slow climb up Chris’s leg.  
  
“You went on tumblr again,” Chris accuses because they have a rule about tumblr: no looking unless both of them are in the room and both of them are at least a little bit drunk. Preferably a lot drunk.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Except Chris knows the exact red carpet, the exact asshole photographer and he knows it’s A Thing on the internet because when Alla had sent him a link of the footage as a gentle reminder to keep his cool, he had watched it and rolled his eyes and  _known_ this was going to be one of those things that people fixated on.  
  
It’s hard to really care about that right now though. The sparkle in Will’s eyes, the challenge, the fact his toes seem to be trying to tickle behind Chris’s knee again, all make Chris regret making the bed earlier in the morning because it seems inevitable that later today he’ll have to make it again.  
  
Still holding a hand over his unavoidably smiling lips, Chris drops his other hand to his crotch and starts working his cock through his pants.  
  
The pout Will gives him actually makes him laugh and then Will is standing up from the table and moving behind Chris, yanking his chair back and then sliding in between his legs to lean against the table. He looks down at Chris, feigned disapproval in his eyes.  
  
“One of my friends saw the red carpet video of you refusing to smile and linked me to it,” Will says, hands lying heavy against Chris’s shoulders. “He was worried I wasn’t saying enough nice things to you.”  
  
Voice a little high and wispy, just from the close proximity, from the way Chris can feel Will’s breath on the back of his hand and his own against his palm because he’s still, ridiculously, covering his mouth, Chris asks, “Which friend.”  
  
“Geoffrey.”  
  
“I like Geoffrey.”  
  
“I assured him you did not need a boost in self-confidence and that you were simply playing to your strengths and getting mouthy with fuck-head paparazzi.”  
  
Chris shrugs and drops his hand, schooling his face into a not-smile. He lets his hand leave his own crotch to rub across the muscle of Will’s thigh, thumb tracing the line of where he’s half-hard seemingly just from talking. “But to be sure I didn’t need a confidence boost you thought you’d tell me my smile was a turn off?”  
  
“Oh it is, it’s a disgusting facial expression on you.” And Will’s eyes twinkle again and he smiles and fuck he’s beautiful when he’s still in sweatpants and smelling of last night’s sleep and smiling.  
  
Chris can’t help but smile back.  
  
Will shudders and grimaces and then kisses him hard as though that’s the only way he can think to escape having to look at him. He kisses him and cups his face, hands splayed across a cheek each and fingertips playing in his hair as he kisses him over and over and over until they’re both a bit breathless and both smiling a bit stupidly.  
  
Except Will has to say, as soon as he’s pulled back to look, “Oh god, ew, no, stop it, boner killer,” and cover his eyes for a moment which cracks Chris right up which in turn only makes him smile more.  
  
Will falls back in to kiss him again, this time across widely smiling lips and between laughs. When Chris’s smile starts to fade and his kisses become hungrier, his hands move up over Will’s thighs and abdomen, teasingly close to where he wants it. Chris tries to work out how to get to his bedroom without stopping and then Will is tickling his fingertips under Chris’s shirt and up his sides and Will  _knows what that does!_  
  
Chris giggles helplessly into Will’s mouth and Will does it again. He keeps doing it until they’re both giggling and the kissing is messy and too-wet and Chris couldn’t stop smiling if you paid him. Then Will’s hands shift to splay across Chris’s belly and sneak under the waistband of his pants so that the tips of his fingers can rub over the base of his cock.   
  
Will pulls back far enough to fix Chris with a hard, level stare, waiting for Chris’s giggle-gasps to calm and for him to focus. Will’s hand slides lower then, wrapping around Chris’s cock and giving a half dozen slow strokes inside his pants.   
  
“You know I get off on making you smile, don’t you?” Chris arches an eyebrow when Will’s voice comes out so quiet. “All the jokes, all the cooking and the cleaning and saying nice things to you and occasionally pretending, purely for your benefit, to be an enormous, nerdy dork?” Chris darts forward for another smiling kiss at that lie, groaning when Will’s hand tightens around him. He’s just a tiny bit in awe of how quickly Will can go from being completely ridiculous to being completely heart-wrenchingly serious and still very much  _Will_.  
  
“I love your smile,” Will continues, his gaze dropped to Chris’s lips, then down between them to where his hand is still in Chris’s pants. “Even if you think you don’t look as hot smiling on the red carpet as you do smouldering—”  
  
“I do not smoulder!”   
  
Will shushes him. “I’m just saying,” he says, finding Chris’s hand with his spare one and interlacing their fingers because, oh, he is just about to pull him up and away to the bedroom. “I’d rather you look like shit but be smiling, especially if I’m the reason, than be perfectly put together and unhappy.”   
  
“You do make me happy,” Chris confides like it’s still a bit of a secret. “Even when you’re calling me grotesque—”   
  
“Pretty sure I didn’t say grotesque.”  
  
“I think I’ll have to tell Geoffrey about this.”   
  
“God, don’t,” Will whines. “Half my friends still can’t quite get their heads around the fact you’re my boyfriend.” He doesn’t say it, but he’s thinking,  _Neither can I._  
  
Chris laughs and watches Will’s eyes crinkle as he smiles in response. “Wanna make me even happier?” Chris asks, voice sing-song, hips canting up in clear invitation; the relaxed grip of Will’s hand tightening, stroking, making both of them moan a little.   
  
Pulling his hand free of Chris’s pants, Will tugs him to his feet, their hips bumping as they kiss again. “Well your best smile is the one you give me just after I’ve made you come,” Will tells him as he steps back and starts to lead Chris towards the bedroom. “So really, it’d be _my_  pleasure.”


End file.
